Season 4 without Hook
by emmacharming2
Summary: The Charming family takes on the snow queen. And a little SwanQueen romance
1. Childhood Memories

****Okay I was so mad that Mary Margaret wasn't the one with Emma in that last scene. Like FOR REAL? Why Hook? I'm sick of him. Anyway this is how I think the scene should have played out. It's super short but the scene was short anyway. Do you think we'll ever get good Charming family scenes again? *sigh* ****

**How 4x5 SHOULD HAVE Ended**

Emma walked into the apartment and saw her parents giggling with Neal between them. She smiled watching but decided not to ruin their moment together and quietly headed back upstairs. She went into her closet and pulled out her box of childhood memories. Emma ran her hand along the box hesitating to open it. She hadn't looked through it in a long time.

Mary Margaret looked up from her son and noticed the light on upstairs. "Did Emma come in? I didn't even hear her."

"Yeah I didn't even hear the door. I hope everything is alright."

Mary Margaret lifted Neal and handed him to David. "I better go check on her."

David kissed his son's head. "That's a good idea."

Mary Margaret went upstairs and found Emma staring down at her box. "Honey? Is everything alright?"

"Oh uh… yeah."

Mary Margaret put her arm around Emma and rubbed her forearm. "Whatcha looking at?"

"This is what's left of my childhood."

Mary Margaret's eyes filled with tears. "A-Are there pictures in there?"

"A few." Emma opened it and pulled out her baby blanket. "This blanket always made me feel a little better whenever I felt alone or scared. It kind of gave me hope that things would be okay."

"That's something I've always wanted for you, is hope."

Emma put her blanket on her bed then pulled out a few more items to show her mother, then pulled out a video camera. "I forgot about this."

Mary Margaret smiled. "Is that a video of you when you were younger?"

"Yeah." Emma went over to the tv in her room and started the video then sat down beside her mother.

Emma and her friend Lily came on the screen making goofy faces and Mary Margaret started crying. "You're so beautiful!"

Emma blushed then rested her head on her mother's shoulder and Mary Margaret wrapped her arm around her. "That was my friend Lily."

"You look so much like your father."

She smiled. "Funny, he says I look like you."

"Well I think you got the best from both of us."

The scene cut and a chubby boy came on the screen. Emma sat up and looked at it confused. "I don't remember this."

_"Look what the new girl brought with her!"_

_ "TURN THAT OFF!" Young Emma came on the screen annoyed with the boy._

Mary Margaret chucked. "My stubborn little girl."

"Wait, who's that coming up behind me?"

_A blonde woman walked up behind Emma and turned off the camera. "Give it back! Kevin!"_

Emma paled. "It's her, it's the Snow Queen."

Emma and Mary Margaret looked at each other.

"Are you sure you don't remember any of this?"

"No, none of it."


	2. Daddy's little girl

****I was only planning to do a one chapter one shot but a lot of people wanted a Daddy Charming version. This isn't exactly a different version, but from his POV. Hope you guys like it! Thanks for all the feedback!****

**Charming's POV**

David sat at the bedside giggling with Mary Margaret at Neal's cute expressions. He loved his son to pieces but it pained him right to the bottom of his heart that he missed all of this with his little girl. He didn't even know what his daughter looked like the day after she was born up until he saw her again at his coming back party. He didn't know she was his daughter at that party, but he knew he felt a strange connection to her that he couldn't explain. He was proud of his daughter, but he wished he and Snow got to raise her.

"Did Emma come in? I didn't even hear her." His wife was looking towards the stairs at the light shining down the staircase.

"Yeah I didn't even hear the door. I hope everything is alright."

Mary Margaret lifted Neal and handed him to David. "I better go check on her."

David kissed his son's head. "That's a good idea."

He watched as Mary Margaret headed upstairs.

"So young prince…" David looked down at his beautiful son. "What do you think is up with your big sister tonight?"

Little Neal responded by cooing for his daddy but soon his cooing was turning into small cries.

"You getting hungry, bud?" David walked over to the fridge but Mary Margaret didn't have any breast milk out, she must have been planning to go au naturel that evening, David thought.

He hesitated looking at the stairs, he didn't want to interrupt a mother daughter moment but he knew his son was hungry so he quietly walked up the stairs and could see Emma and Mary Margaret sitting at the edge of the bed. Their backs were turned and they were watching the tv two young girls appeared on the screen, giggling and making goofy faces.

"You're so beautiful!" David heard Mary Margaret say, he knew she was crying and once he realized it was Emma's eyes staring back at him through the screen he started crying as well. The same eyes that stared up at him when he placed his baby girl in the wardrobe, the same eyes he saw at that party. That was his princess. That funny little girl was his beautiful baby daughter.

"That was my friend, Lily." He heard Emma say.

"You look so much like your father."

"Funny, he says I look like you." He smiled at that, because he had always seen Snow in Emma, even though she always saw himself in their daughter.

"Well I think you got the best from both of us."

The scene cut and a chubby boy came on the screen. Emma sat up. "I don't remember this."

_"Look what the new girl brought with her!"_

_ "TURN THAT OFF!" Young Emma came on the screen annoyed with the boy._

Mary Margaret chuckled. "My stubborn little girl." David smiled to himself thinking stubborn like her mother.

"Wait, who's that coming up behind me?"

A blonde woman walked up behind Emma and turned off the camera.

Emma paled. "It's her, it's the Snow Queen."

Emma and Mary Margaret looked at each other.

"Are you sure you don't remember any of this?"

"No, none of it."

Neal let out another cry and the mother daughter duo turned around.

"I… uh sorry, I didn't want to interrupt but Neal is getting hungry."

Mary Margaret looked at Emma who nodded indicating she was alright. She kissed her daughter's forehead. "I love you, and I want to talk more about this." She took Neal from David and headed downstairs.

David sat down beside Emma on the bed. "Emma, you are just as beautiful today as you were in that video and the day you were born."

Emma blushed. "Thanks."

"I mean it. It kills me that we weren't there for you growing up. I wish more than anything that things could be different."

Emma started crying. "Me too. But why don't I remember that part at the end?"

"I don't know, but we'll work together to figure it out. You, your mother and me, we're together in this."

Emma smiled awkwardly avoiding eye contact.

"But let's not worry about that tonight." He looked over at the box. "Is there anything else you have in there?"

"Yeah just a few things." She pulled out a few pictures when she was 3, 7 and 11.

David smiled down at the pictures and tears streamed down his face. "Do you know how much your mother and I love you?"

Emma smiled. "I love you too."

David wrapped his around Emma and kissed the top of her head.


	3. Regina's help

****This wasn't originally going to be a full story, but I feel like I want to continue. Hook doesn't exist in this. So in a way it's anti-Hook, you have been warned if you are a hook fan. It will focus on the Charming family, but may include a few others. This chapter is Emma's POV. I'm open to any suggestions or requests of where this story can go. Next chapter will be Snow's POV. Enjoy!****

Emma woke up the next morning and remembered the night before. She let her walls down and showed her parents her childhood things. She had been wanting to let her parents in, but now she was feeling weak and vulnerable. She loved them so much, but was afraid to see them again that morning. She was starting to feel alone again.

"I'm going to find this snow queen." She could hear her father talking to her mother downstairs.

"But she has ice powers. How will we be able to confront her?"

"I'll go with you." Elsa's voice appeared. "I can stop her."

Emma sighed. The last she wanted was everyone to put their lives in danger at her expense. She was the saviour. That was supposed to be her burden. She was glad that Henry at least spent the night at Regina's and didn't know about all this. He was safe there.

"Alright, thanks. Snow, I'm going to head out will Elsa. Stay here with Emma and Neal."

"But I want to find out more about this woman who fostered Emma."

She heard her father sigh. "Okay."

Emma had enough of this pity party. She didn't want anyone to feel sorry for her anymore. She got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Good morning, Em." Her mother smiled at her.

"Hi, Mom." Emma smiled slightly. "I need to head down to the station." She lied to them.

"Okay, just stay safe." David smiled at her.

"Emma, I have some oatmeal for you."

"Thanks, but I'll grab something at Granny's on the way."

Emma left the apartment. She was going to find the snow queen before anyone else.

OUATOUAT

Emma hesitated but knocked on Regina's door. It was nearly 10 o'clock so she knew Henry would be at school. She had trouble controlling her magic so she knew she would need help.

The door opened to reveal Regina. "Swan. Just because I said I didn't want to kill you doesn't mean I actually want to be friends."

"I know. But, I need your help."

Regina crossed her arms. "With what?"

"I need to find the snow queen again. I found an old video from when I was younger and she was in it. But I don't remember it."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"Because I still can't control my powers. If things go wrong, I need backup."

"Well, I am still angry with Sidney's betrayal."

"Please. I need to find her before my parents do. I don't want them getting hurt."

"Fine. I'll do it."

OUATOUAT


	4. The Snow Queen

****This is from Snow's POV. Thinking the next chapter will be Emma's again, then maybe Charming's. This story will keep alternating their POV's. Enjoy!****

"I'm going to find this snow queen." Her husband had his hands on his hips. She could have sworn that smoke was shooting out of his ears.

She felt the same he did. Who was this snow queen? How come Emma didn't remember living in her care? She knew Emma had a terrible experience in the foster system, she just didn't know all the details. But she knew this woman was bad news. She was framing their new house guest and Mary Margaret just couldn't shake this feeling. It was her mother's instinct sinking in. She couldn't ignore it.

"But she has ice powers. How will we be able to confront her?"

"I'll go with you." Elsa, the other snow queen stepped in. "I can stop her."

"Alright, thanks. Snow, I'm going to head out will Elsa. Stay here with Emma and Neal." David said.

"But I want to find out more about this woman who fostered Emma." Mary Margaret wouldn't have it. She understood where David was coming from, but Emma was her little girl. She needed to be there too.

David let out a sigh. "Okay."

Mary Margaret smiled when she saw Emma come down the stairs. "Good morning, Em." Her daughter was never a morning person. But even on these early mornings Mary Margaret thought she was so beautiful.

"Hi, Mom." Emma smiled slightly. "I need to head down to the station."

"Okay, just stay safe." David smiled at their daughter.

"Emma, I have some oatmeal for you." Mary Margaret went over to the stove and started dishing out the porridge. No matter how grown she was, she wanted to make sure she got the most important meal of the day.

"Thanks, but I'll grab something at Granny's on the way."

She watched as Emma grabbed her orange jacket and leave the apartment.

"Where do you suppose we start?" David tucked his sword into his belt. The sword had helped in the past for shielding magic.

"The woods." Elsa said.

OUATOUAT

After dropping Neal off at Ruby's, Mary Margaret went with David and Elsa through the woods. It reminded Mary Margaret of the Enchanted forest. She still missed it some days, but home was where there family was. In Storybrooke she had the people she loved most: Emma, Neal, David and Henry. It didn't matter where they were as long as they were together.

She felt like they were travelling around in circles for hours. They weren't getting anywhere.

"She's this way!" Elsa pointed in a direction and started heading that way.

"How do you know for sure?" David ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair but kept following.

"I have this tugging sensation in my stomach. Magic always finds like magic."

They followed Elsa until they found a path of ice leading up to an ice castle. Mary Margaret froze in her spot for a moment and stared ahead.

"Are you alright, Snow?"

She gulped and it felt like her whole body was going numb. "We're going to see a woman that had Emma in her care during her preteen years. Who knows how long?"

"I know, it's a scary thought." Her husband squeezed her hand. "But we're in this together. Always have and always will be."

Mary Margaret looked into her loving husband's eyes and nodded. She knew he was right. They went inside the ice castle, Elsa leading.

"Hey, snow queen! Come out from your hiding!"

"You may enter." The snow queen's solemn voice came from an entryway. They followed her voice.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret gasped when she saw Emma and Regina locked in a small cell with bars of ice and snow. She went right over and grabbed onto a bar. Both were pale and shivering from the cold.

David followed over. "It's okay, princess. We'll get you out." He turned to the snow queen. "Let them out!"

"And why would I do that?"

"It's okay, sweetie. We're not going anywhere." Mary Margaret tried reassuring Emma.

"Uh… do I know you?" Emma raised an eyebrow.


	5. Memories of Love

****Thank you for the reviews! Glad everyone is enjoying it thus far. This chapter is mostly Emma's POV. Don't hesitate to give suggestions for this story! Enjoy!****

The snow queen blasted some magic at Regina and Emma, pushing them towards the wall of her ice castle. It didn't take them long to find her. But even when they got there, Emma didn't get a lot of answers.

She waved her hand over Regina's head and a red light shot out of her head into the snow queen's hand.

"What are you doing?" Emma tried to stand up but the snow queen bound her down with vines made out of snow.

"Soon she won't remember ever using magic."

"So she'll only remember her life before using magic?"

The snow queen smiled. "You always were a smart girl, Emma."

"I found an old video and you were there. Why? Were you my foster parent? Why wouldn't I remember you?"

"So many questions." She put her hand down and Regina dropped to the floor in a fetal position.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Of course. But I can't risk her using magic against me."

Emma tried to focus hard to use magic, just like Regina taught her to. But nothing was happening. "Tell me, why don't I remember you?"

"Would you like to remember, Emma?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Very well." She waved her hand over Emma's head.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

A pink light came out of Emma's head into the swan queen's hand. "Remember dear, all magic comes at a price." She smiled. "You may remember back then, but you'll also lose your memories of love."

OUATOUAT

Emma stirred awake. She looked at her surroundings. Was she outside in a blizzard? She remembered trying to run away from her current foster home but she thought it was summer. She noticed an adult sitting in the corner shivering. She had short brown hair just above her shoulders. She sat up and realized they were trapped in some sort of ice cell.

"Oh, you're awake, dear." She noticed her foster mother smiling at her. But she was wearing a strange outfit, something she'd never see her wear before.

"Ms. Fisher?"

"Oh Emma, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Mom."

"You are not my Mom!" Emma would try standing up to her sometimes, but it was hard. "Now, where are we?"

Regina sighed. "I am to be married soon. I can't be here."

She laughed. "You never wanted to marry him. You're only doing that because the stable boy was killed and your mother is forcing you to."

"How do you know all that?"

Suddenly they heard footsteps and voices from outside.

"Hey, snow queen! Come out from your hiding!"

"Snow queen?" Emma shot her a confused look. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep warm.

"You may enter." She smirked.

"Emma!" A woman with short raven-coloured hair walked in and gasped coming over to Emma.

A man came over as well and Emma noticed a blonde in an odd looking blue dress come in behind them.

"It's okay, princess. We'll get you out." The man turned to her foster mother. "Let them out!"

Who were these people and why did they seem so concerned about Emma? She was Emma. Nobody cared about her. She wasn't important to anyone. They must think she's someone else, she thought.

"And why would I do that?"

"It's okay, sweetie. We're not going anywhere." The lady was looking Emma right in the eye.

For a moment Emma almost felt safe, even in this bitter cold room. For that brief moment it was like she had hope. That these people were going to help her. But she shook it off. "Uh… do I know you?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

It was like all colour faded from the women's face. "Emma, it's me. It's us." She looked up at David then back to Emma. "We're you're parents and we're going to get you out of here."

Emma took a step back. "I don't have any parents. At least not any that want me."

"Emma, we do want you. We always have."

Just then Regina collapsed on the ground beside Emma and lost consciousness.

Emma looked down at her, her face was getting greyer. "Please, Ms. Fisher. Let me out! I'll be good, I promise."

Emma watched as David walked right up to her foster mother, their faces almost touching. "LET MY DAUGHTER OUT OF THERE BEFORE SHE'S THE NEXT ONE TO LOSE CONSCIOUSNESS!"

She held her hands up and some ice came out of her hands pushing him to the ground. "Emma, is my daughter." She tilted her head sideways looking down at him. She then pointed her hand at Mary Margaret and used her powers to push her over to David.

"She's not your daughter!" Mary Margaret cried out but some vines made of snow and ice bound her and David up.

She then pointed her hand toward the jail cell and a snow ball hit the bars making a hole, big enough for a person to climb through. "Come along Emma, dear."

"Not so fast!" Elsa blasted some ice at her.

She was quick to blast some ice back. They both had their hands out, ice shooting back between each other hands and a duel began.


	6. Items of Most Importance

** *Short update. Next chapter Emma, Regina and the snow queen! Uh oh, what's gonna happen? :D ****

Charming struggled trying to free himself from the frozen vines. He looked over and Mary Margaret was doing the same. He noticed Emma climbed out of the cell. It looked like she was about to collapse from the cold like Regina did. He had no idea how long she and Regina had been in there for. He just wanted to get his wife and baby girl home safe where it was warm.

Elsa and the snow queen were still battling it out. Neither women were giving in. Ice and snow were flying all over the place until the snow queen made a giant snow monster. The snow monster picked up Elsa and burst through the wall carrying her away.

The snow queen walked over to Emma and rubbed her arm which made David and Mary Margaret cringe. "Come along, dear. We're going home."

"No! I don't want to go back to Boston!" Emma cried out.

"YOU'RE NOT TAKING HER ANYWHERE!" David was growing angrier but still couldn't break free.

"Oh but I am." The snow queen smiled. "I'm getting the family I've always wanted. Two daughters." She poofed Emma, Regina and herself away. Once they were gone the vines around David and Mary Margaret broke off.

OUATOUAT

David and Mary Margaret stormed into Gold's shop.

"Hello, dearies. May I help you with something?"

"Yes, we need to pass the town line." David got straight to the point.

"You did it when you went with Emma and Henry to New York. The snow queen took Emma and Regina so we need to find them."

"We think they're in Boston."

Rumpel nodded. "I have a potion for that. But you'll need your items of most importance to you." He hands them a potion. "Pour this on your items and wear them when you cross the town line."

"Thank you." They headed back to the apartment.

OUATOUAT

David searched through his things and found his mother's necklace.

"I just got off the phone with Ruby. She's going to pick up Henry from school. She'll bring him and Neal back to the apartment and stay with them as long as we're away. I left plenty of breast milk in the fridge."

"That's good." David slightly smiled. "Have you found your item?"

"Yes." Goes to their dresser and gets her mother's tiara.

David poured the potion on the necklace and the tiara and they started to glow.

"Let's go find Emma."

David put the necklace on and Mary Margaret put her tiara on. They climbed in the truck and headed to Boston.


	7. Foster Care

****Someone was wondering about lack of concern for Regina. Next chapter will be Snow's POV so I'll try to show her concern for Regina then! Thank you for the reviews!****

Emma woke up in her old room at Ms. Fisher's foster home. She thought she'd never have to see this place again. She never wanted to go back there. She looked at the other twin bed in the room. She didn't want to share a room ever again. They body lying there looked bigger than her last roommate. It must be a new girl, she thought.

Emma reached behind her pillow and panicked when her baby blanket wasn't there. She looked under her bed and in the closet but there was no sign of it. She sat on her bed and started to cry. Would her foster mother sink so low as to take her blanket? It was her only connection to her parents. The only thing she ever had from them.

"Where am I?"

Emma looked up and saw the woman who was in the frozen jail cell with her.

"What kind of strange place is this? And what kind of clothes are we wearing?"

"Ah… aren't you a little old to be a foster child?"

"I am not old! I am only 20! And what do you mean foster child?"

"This is a foster home and we have the worst foster mother ever!" Emma sighed.

"Well anything beats my mother. Maybe this means I don't have to marry Snow's father."

"Snow?"

"Just an annoying little girl that ruined my life."

"How did she ruin your life?"

"She told a secret that cost the life of my fiancé."

The door opened and Ms. Fisher walked in. "Good morning girls. I made some breakfast."

"I'm not hungry." Emma crossed her arms.

"You have to eat."

"I don't feel well. My head hurts."

She nodded. "Oh must be from… nevermind." She left the room.

Emma got up and started looking frantically again.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm ditching this place. But I can't go without… something."

"I tried running from my mother before. But it didn't do any good. She caught me."

"She's not my mother. Besides, isn't freedom worth the risk?" Emma picked up the alarm clock and threw it at a wall. She sat on her bed and started to cry into her hands.

"Hey." Regina sat beside her and rubbed her back. "It's okay. What are you looking for? Maybe I can help."

"I just… I can't leave without this. It's something my parents gave me." She bit her bottom lip embarrassed to tell her what it was.

"I can't help look if I don't know what it is."

"Fine!" Emma stood up with her back turned. "It's my baby blanket."


	8. Worrying

As Mary Margaret and David approached the town line, she kept thinking back to Emma. It killed her that Emma didn't know who they were. She must have had some memory if she knew they were being taken to Boston. She also worried for Regina. She lost consciousness and looked worse off than Emma did.

David slowed down and stopped at the line. "You've got Gold's directions to Boston?"

Mary Margaret nodded. "Yes. Let's go save Emma and Regina."

He nodded and drove passed the line. "You good?"

She smiled. "Yes, my memories are still intact."

"Good. We're going to find them. We'll always find each other."

"But last we saw them, Regina lost consciousness and Emma didn't look far off from doing the same."

"I know. But the snow queen said she wanted them to be her daughters. And as much as that makes me want to hurl, I'm holding on to that. I'm hoping that means she won't hurt them."

"I hope you're right."

"Oh Snow…" David reached into the back seat and grabbed a hat. "You should cover up your tiara so no one thinks we're weird." He tucked his mother's necklace under his shirt.

"Good thinking." She put the hat on and looked at herself in the mirror.

OUATOUAT

After passing the sign _Welcome to Boston_, David pulled the truck into a service station. David filled up with gas while Mary Margaret went inside. She never thought she'd be so nervous in this world, it even seemed different than Storybrooke.

"Can you tell me where to find Sarah Fisher?"

"Check the phone book in the booth, I'm not your servant." Then man turned back to sorting the money in his cash register.

"Okay, thank you. I'll take this map of Boston though." She paid for the map then went out to the phone booth. She flipped through the pages hoping her name would still be listed. The chances were slim but it was worth a shot. She found Fisher, S listed then went back to the truck.

"Any luck?"

Mary Margaret nodded. "There's a Fisher, S on Snow Street." She rolled her eyes. "How ironic. It has to be her, I can feel it. Maybe she never sold the home."

"Well it's the only lead we have. Let's go." They drove off.


	9. A New Ally

****I incorporated the folder from tonight's show. Let me know what you guys think! :) ****

Ms. Fisher went to the grocery store to get what they needed for the week. This gave Emma and Regina the opportunity to search the house, top to bottom, for Emma's blanket. After looking every inch of the basement, she tore the cushions off the couch. There was nothing underneath and she dropped to her knees crying into a cushion. She was so angry at her parents for sending her away, for abandoning her. But yet, she loved them. She didn't know who they were but this blanket was her only connection to them.

She twitched when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I can't find it." Emma sobbed.

Pity written over Regina's face, she hugged the girl. "I'm sorry."

"It's the only thing I had from them."

"I couldn't find it, but I found something of interest to you, I think." Regina pulled out of the hug and handed Emma a folder. "It has some scrolls and some sort of advanced drawings in them."

Emma chuckled. "You mean photos?" She looked through the folder and found documents and newspaper clipping all about her.

"You said the name Emma was on your blanket. So I presume that's your name.

Emma's eyes grew wide. "This is all about me!"

"Yeah I thought it was strange when I found it."

Emma opened a card saying Ms. Fisher was like the family she never had. "I wrote this like a couple weeks after I came here. She was nice to me at first. Then she started becoming possessive. She expected me to be perfect at everything."

"Sounds like my mother."

Emma continued looking through the papers. "It's like she's been watching since I was a baby. I have to get out of here."

"Where would you go?"

"I don't know, but anywhere is better than here. I hate to sacrifice…" her voice choked up. "I hate to give up my blanket but I can't stay here another day." She locked eyes with Regina. "You should come with me."

"Why?"

Emma shrugged. "I figure two heads are better than one. Besides, you don't want to be stuck here too."

"She does seem pretty creepy keeping all this information about you."

"Come on, what do we have to lose?" Emma dropped the folder on the floor and stood to her feet. She offered her hand to Regina.

"Okay, let's do this." She took Emma's hand and she pulled her to her feet.


	10. Flashback

****Thank you for the feedback! This flashback was requested by Sheila (justices). **

**The promo for next week was so annoying. Hook is considered family? So basically, a dude stalks you for who knows how long, you go on one date with him and now he's family? Give me a break! What kind of message does that send people? And David and MM finally saw the video, but with half the town there? That should have been more personal!**

**Anyway, enjoy!****

The snow queen answered the door. David stormed in pushing her against the wall, holding the sword to her neck. "WHERE ARE THEY?"

"I don't know."

"Go check, I'll hold her up."

Mary Margaret nodded and searched the premises.

"I came home and they were gone."

"Why should I believe you?"

Mary Margaret returned carrying a folder. "They're not here. But I found this scattered on the basement floor."

"That's mine." The snow queen claimed.

"It has our daughter's name on it. It is not yours." She shook her head.

David pulled away. "She's powerless. She would've used her powers by now."

"Where did you take them?"

"Nowhere."

"We need a head start." David got some rope from his truck.

"Stop filling Emma's head with your lies." Mary Margaret held the folder close to her chest.

David tied the snow queen to a chair.

OUATOUAT

"Ugh I have no idea where they can be!" Mary Margaret threw the map at the windshield.

David sighed. He was frustrated too. They had been driving around Boston for hours. They felt like they were going in circles. "I know. I don't know where to look."

Mary Margaret sat up. "Wait. I do!"

_Emma came home from a long day at work and 'collapsed' on Mary Margaret's bed where she was folding Emma's laundry. This was a routine they seemed to get into most days. Emma would come home exhausted and stressed and Mary Margaret was always there to just listen. This was back in the day when they were just roommates. Although they were more than roommates. They were best friends and even considered each other family. Little did they know that Henry's theory was true about their connection._

_ "Everything okay, Em?"_

_ "Just another hard case. Similar to Nicholas and Ava's case."_

_ "Are you okay?"_

_ "Yeah. It's just hard watching all these kids reunite with their parents. I mean, I'm happy for them and it's great. But it's just like when I was a kid watching all the other orphans find homes."_

_ "I still believe you'll find your parents. There is always hope."_

_ "I don't know. I always tried to believe that but I was always let down. Whenever I felt that way I always went to this park in Boston. Something about the woodsy area and river made me feel at peace. Highland Park was always my escape from the world."_

"David, we need to go to Highland Park!"


	11. Ice Cream Capers

"What kind of strange land is this?" Regina looked around amazed.

"You're kinda weird…"

"I am not!"

"We're here! Oh, look! They're selling ice cream." Emma ran ahead, all excited.

Regina followed her.

"One scoop of premium cinnamon ice cream, please!" Emma turned to Regina. "What kind do you want?"

Regina looked over the menu. "Uh… I'll get the apple pie ice cream!"

The man nodded and went to get the ice cream.

"So, what is your currency here?"

"What? Where are you from exactly?"

"Here you go, ladies!" The man handed them their ice cream cones. "That'll be $9.50 for two cones."

Emma grabbed Regina's hand. "RUN!" They ran as fast as they could through the park.

The man just looked dumbfounded that two nearly middle aged women would run off like that with ice cream.

They stopped running when they reached a bridge. Emma was giggling. "That was fun!" She licked her ice cream.

Regina let out a laugh but stopped. "What will your king or queen do if they find out?"

"We don't have a king or queen here. Are you from England?"

"No."

Emma sat down on the hill next to the bridge and ate her ice cream. Regina sat beside her.

"So where are you from?"

"The Enchanted Forest." Regina licked her ice cream.

"Seriously? Where's that?"

"That's it. I'm from the Enchanted Forest."

"Oh okay."

"So, you said your blanket is the only thing you have from your parents. What happened to them?"

"They never wanted me. I don't think I was good enough."

"That's how I feel about my mother. I think Daddy and Daniel are the only people who have ever loved me."

"I don't think anyone has ever loved me before."

"Emma! That's not true."

Emma and Regina swung around and saw David and Mary Margaret standing there.


	12. Lost or Found?

"I don't think anyone has ever loved me before."

"Emma! That's not true." They finally found them. But these words broke Mary Margaret's heart. Emma obviously remembered some things. She sat on the other side of Emma. "We've been worried about you. We're here to take you home." She reached for Emma's hand but she pulled away.

"Look, I don't know who are you and why you're claiming to be my parents. But just leave me alone." Emma rose to her feet and turned her back to them.

"Princess, I don't know what the snow queen is doing but we are your parents." David tried.

Mary Margaret noticed Regina was studying her face. "Are you okay?"

"You just… remind me of someone."

"Well, you should. I'm your step daughter."

"But, I'm not married yet. And Snow is only ten years old."

"What?" Mary Margaret looked up at David. "David, how can we fix this?"

David shrugged. "Emma, how old are you?"

"Thirteen."

David looked at his wife, confused.

Mary Margaret got up and held Emma's hands. "I know you don't remember everything. But we are your parents, and we love you and your brother more than anything."

"Brother?" Emma raised an eyebrow. "Why should I believe you?"

"We have your blanket in the truck. We thought it might help you remember."

Emma's clenched her hands together into fists. "Why do you have my blanket?"

Mary Margaret's mouth dropped open. "You left it at home, we were bringing it to you."

"If it's true… if you are my parents… then you're the ones who didn't want me." She started crying and took off into the woods.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret started after her but she was stopped by Regina.

"Let me talk to her. I can kind of relate to her situation."

Mary Margaret nodded then cried in David's arms.

Regina went to find Emma.

"I hate this, David. I just want our little girl back. I feel so helpless right now."

David rubbed Mary Margaret's back. "Me too, Snow. Me too."

"I hope Regina can get through to her."


	13. A Little Comfort Goes a Long Way

****SwanQueen is a go. This is leading into it, shows a little of what's going on in Regina's mind. Next chapter will show Henry's POV back in storybrooke. Please continue the feedback and enjoy!****

Regina pitied the girl in front of her. She said she was only 13. She didn't want to be rude, but she looked to be about 30. This world didn't seem to have magic in it. Maybe the girl didn't understand magic. Maybe she was just as confused right now as she was.

She watched as the girl's long blonde hair blow in the wind which sent goosebumps up Regina's spine. She shook it off. She kept getting goosebumps like she never had before in the last 24 hours.

She sat down next to a sobbing Emma. Not knowing what to do, she simply put her arm around her. "It's okay. Want to talk about it?"

Emma flinched when she felt the arm around but then immediately relaxed. She turned into Regina and cried into her shoulder. "I just… it's weird… I think they might be my parents."

"So you believe them?"

"I don't know… I just have this feeling. But why do they have my blanket?"

Regina pulled away and shrugged.

Emma looked into Regina's eyes then turned away. "Maybe if they show me my blanket, I should let them talk."

"Well, I can tell you one thing. They seem more caring than my mother and Ms. Fisher."

"But why would they give me away?"

"I don't know. You should ask them."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Regina looked at Emma then stood up. "Let's go." She held her hand out for her.

Emma smiled and took Regina's hand. Regina pulled her to her feet. They awkwardly bumped into each other and laughed nervously. They went to find the others.

OUATOUAT

"I… uh… where's my blanket?" That was all Emma could mumble out.

Mary Margaret smiled slightly. "It's back at the truck, come on."

Emma kept a distance from Mary Margaret and David as they walked. She walked closer to Regina, having her there made things a little less awkward.

David reached into the back of the truck and pulled out Emma's blanket. "Here you go, princess."

Emma took the blanket from him and hugged it tight. "Tell me, why did you have my blanket? Are you really my parents?"

"Yes, sweetie." Mary Margaret spoke in a calm voice. "You live at home with us in a place called Storybrooke. You were taken from us and part of your memory was taken."

"So I have a family that wants me?"

"Yes, we've always wanted you. Please, come back home."

"Well, it would beat going back to Ms. Fisher's house. Okay I will, if Regina comes too."

"Me?" Regina was taken aback. "But I need to get back to the Enchanted Forest. I am to be married and my father is there.

"Regina, a lot has happened since then."

"I need to get home to my father."

"Regina…" David cut in. "We can talk to Rumpelstilskin. He's in Storybrooke right now. If anyone can help you get home, it's him."

Regina looked at Emma then back at Mary Margaret and David. "Okay, I'll go."


	14. Henry's Fear

The bell finally rang. Henry threw everything in his backpack excited for the weekend. He was mad that neither of his mothers would let him help out with the snow queen case. He was the one after all who started Operation Cobra. He darted out of the school as fast as his two legs would take him but he froze. Ruby was standing by her car cradling his uncle in her arms. He just knew something was wrong. He took the bus or walked most days. He was only picked up on special occasions. Something was up.

"Ruby, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Henry. I'm going with home with you and Neal tonight."

"But why?"

"Henry, something happened. "I'll tell you on the way."

"Just tell me now! I'm not a little kid anymore."

Ruby sighed and gave in. "You're right… The snow queen kidnapped Emma and Regina."

Henry could feel the colour leave his face. "Both of them? Why?"

"I don't know all the details. Just that your grandparents went to find them and I am to stay with you and Neal."

"Where did she take them?"

"I don't know."

Henry felt so hopeless. First his father died, now both his moms were missing and his grandparents were out looking for them. "Can I hold my uncle?"

"Of course." Ruby gave the baby to Henry.

Henry kissed the top of his head and Ruby climbed into the car. "I will take care of you, Neal." A tear dropped down his cheek but he quickly wiped it away and climbed into the car.

OUATOUAT

Henry sat with Neal in the living room while Ruby read her book. He tried watching some tv but he couldn't even concentrate. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared. He didn't want to be alone. He tried so hard to believe that his grandparents would find them, but fear kept sinking in.

The door suddenly opened and his grandfather was standing there.

Henry lit up a bit. "Grandpa?"

"We found them."

"Thank goodness!" Henry put Neal in his bassinet and hugged David. "Where are they?"

David sighed. "They are downstairs with your grandmother. But-" He stopped Henry from running right out. "They don't remember anything."

"Well, do they remember me?"

David shook his head. "I'm sorry, buddy. Regina thinks she's 20 and Emma thinks she's 13."

Henry frowned but tried to stay strong. "If they see me, they will remember. They just have to remember."

"Okay, let's go down and see them. Thank you, Ruby. Can you stay with Neal a little longer?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Thanks." David and Henry headed downstairs.

Henry saw Emma, Mary Margaret and Regina sitting downstairs. Emma was holding her baby blanket.

Mary Margaret smiled and hugged Henry. Regina looked up at the boy. "Hi."

"Hi, my name is Henry."

She smiled. "My father's name is Henry."

"I was named after my grandfather."

"I'm Regina."

Emma smiled at the boy. "Hi."

Henry couldn't contain it and threw his arms around both of them and kissed both of their cheeks. A light radiated from his kisses and both of their eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Henry!" Emma smiled and hugged her son.

"Henry, you brought us back." Regina hugged him as well.

Emma got up and went over to her parents, and Henry sat with Regina. "Mom, Dad." Emma started crying and hugged her parents.


	15. We Will Never Stop Wanting you!

****This is a Charming family chapter. I still want this story to be heavily Charming fam. But SwanQueen will still come!****

Henry went home with Regina, so Emma had some time with her parents and brother. David poured three hot chocolate with cinnamon and brought them over to his girls.

"Thanks, Dad." Emma blew on her hot drink.

David put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

Mary Margaret put Neal down in his bassinet and squeezed Emma's hand. "We were worried about you."

Emma shrugged. "I got so upset when I couldn't find my blanket." Her eyes started to tear up. "Growing up I always had it with me. I carried it pretty much everywhere up until I was about seven. Then… then one of my foster parents ripped it from me and tossed it outside. He said I needed to stop being a baby and toughen up."

"Oh, Emma."

"I had to sneak outside to get it. Luckily it wasn't dirty. I hid it under my pillow so I only had it at night."

"I'm so sorry, baby." Mary Margaret pulled her into her arms and rocked her back and forth.

David stroked her hair and listened.

"I was so angry at you guys. But yet I loved my blanket and wouldn't let it go because I felt like it connected me to you. I wanted you both so much." Emma started sobbing in her mother's arms and David rubbed her back.

"We wanted you too." Mary Margaret cried with her. "We still want you! We will never stop wanting you!"

"Your mother is right. You and Neal are everything to us." David's eyes welled up.

"I just… I know it's not true… but I remember living with her. At first she was so warm and loving, then her true colours shone through. I fear…" Emma buried her face into her mother's shoulder in shame.

"You fear what, Emma? You can tell us."

"I'm afraid you'll be the same. Like it's too good to be true."

Mary Margaret pulled out of their embrace so she could cup Emma's face in her hands. "And that's nothing to be ashamed about. That is something we need to prove to you. Not just because it's our job, but because we love you so much!"

"Yes, and we love you and Neal, equally. It kills us that we didn't get to raise you Emma. But that doesn't change one bit how much we love you." David stroked her long blonde locks.

"I love you both too." Emma hugged her parents and the three of them cried together.


	16. Date Night

After Emma insisted, David and Mary Margaret agreed to go on their first official date since Neal was born. They were hesitant to go since they were away from Neal the past few days and after all Emma had been through. But Emma convinced them that it would give her time to bond with her little brother while she babysat.

David and Mary Margaret intertwined their fingers as they approached the restaurant. David held the door open for his wife and the waiter seated them in a corner by the window. The waiter poured them a glass of wine each.

David raised his glass. "To our family!"

Mary Margaret smiled. "To our family!" They touched glasses and took a sip.

"You are so beautiful. Even more beautiful than the day we met, if that's possible."

She blushed. "And you are charming."

He lifted her hand and kissed her fingers.

"You know, Emma's birthday is coming up. I'd like to do something special for her. Maybe a surprise party."

"That sounds like a great idea. We can have the family and some friends over."

The food arrived, each of them ordered steak. David fed a piece to Mary Margaret. After one bite they leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

OUATOUAT

Emma missed out on Henry as a baby. That was obvious. She loved her little brother but wasn't used to babies. Neal kept crying. Emma held him but he just wouldn't calm down.

"Oh, kiddo. Please, it's alright. Please stop crying." But he continued to cry, not just a quiet cry but loud enough that she assumed the neighbours would hear. But an hour had passed and she still couldn't get him to calm down. She picked up her cell phone and looked at her contacts list. She was going to dial her mother but she stopped herself. They deserved a night out and she didn't want to ruin it for them. She dialled the number of the woman who raised her son. "Hi… Regina?"

"Miss Swan?" She could hear the surprised tone in her voice. "Is everything okay with Henry? I dropped him off at his friend's for a sleepover. That was 2 hours ago."

"No, it's not Henry. It's my brother, Neal."

"Okay that's what the crying is then. Why are you calling me?"

"Well, my parents are on a date and I'm babysitting. I can't get Neal to stop crying. I don't want to ruin their date."

"Maybe he's hungry. Did you try feeding him?"

"He already ate."

"Does he need to be changed?"

"Um… I don't know?"

"Okay this is the part where you check."

"For real? That's so gross!"

"Yes, for real."

"Okay, hang on."

"Please hurry, you're wasting my time."

Emma laid Neal on the change table and pulled off his diaper then picked her phone up again. "Nope, the diaper is clean. Now how do you put it back on?"

"You can't be serious."

"I can't even take care of my own brother." Emma sighed, then smirked when she came up with a solution. "Can you come over?" Emma bit her lip. Did she just invite her over? Yeah she saw another side of Regina the past day and a half, but that was her old self.

"I am busy, Miss Swan."

"Why do you have a date or something?" Did she just ask that?

"That is none of your business."

"Yeah sorry… but please come over?" Neal continued to cry.

"Fine."


	17. Mary Margaret's Other Babies

****Sorry for the wait. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Enjoy!****

Emma opened the door and sighed in relief. "You came."

"Yes." She looked down at the crying baby in Emma's arms.

"I thought I would be fine with the memories you gave me with Henry as a baby… but they weren't real memories. I've never really done this before. What if I do something wrong?"

"You are panicking, Miss Swan."

"How do I get him to stop crying?"

"May I?" Regina extended her arms and Emma handed Neal to her. Regina peaked inside his mouth and let him bite down on her finger.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"He's teething." Neal stopped crying.

Emma's eyes grew wide. "Thank you Regina." Her voice got a little quieter. "Henry was lucky to have you."

Regina sat down on the couch, still holding Neal. "I don't know what I would do without Henry. He is everything to me."

Emma sat across from her and smiled. "I feel the same way. I just wish… I wish things could have been different. I wish those memories you gave me were real. But then that would delete my memories here in Storybrooke too."

"Henry is an amazing boy."

"Yeah he's a good kid."

"Looks like somebody is out."

Emma smiled at her little brother. "Thank you, Regina."

Regina put Neal in his bassinet.

"So, what was Henry like as a baby?"

Regina took a seat again and she chuckled. "Funny, I had no idea what I was doing back them."

Emma laughed. "Regina Mills didn't know what she was doing?"

"No, I could never get him to stop crying. What made it worse was when your mother could calm him."

Tears started to form in Emma's eyes. "My mother held him as a baby?"

"Yeah, I hated doing it but I called her for help a lot of the time."

Emma looked over at a picture of herself and Mary Margaret. On one hand it warmed her heart that Henry grew up knowing her, but on the other that was one more baby that had Mary Margaret when she didn't.

Emma looked at Regina. "So… how did you enjoy stealing that ice cream with me?" She smirked.

Regina blushed. "I have never been more humiliated in my life, Miss Swan."

Emma laughed. "Will you drop the Miss Swan? You've called me Emma before."

"I was being polite."

"Oh come on now, you had fun the last few days and you know it."

"Sure, if you call it fun being abducted and forced to spend time with your arch-nemesis' daughter."

"I think you two are long past that now." Emma grinned and sat on the couch beside Regina.

"Miss Swan, you are invading my personal space."

"Look, Regina. I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there with me. With the snow queen. I think we have a lot more in common than either of us realizes."

"Miss Swan-"

"I mean think about it. We both have magic, have similar backgrounds"

"Miss Swan-"

"I mean we share a son for crying out loud!"

"Oh, Emma! Shut up!" Regina practically dove into the blonde beside her pressing their lips together.

Emma's eyes grew wide. This was the last thing she was expecting. But eventually she just relaxed and kissed the brunette back.

OUATOUAT

"I had a lot of fun tonight." Mary Margaret smiled as they reached their front door.

David smirked. "Yes, this was a well-needed night out." He rested his hands on her hips and leaned in to kiss her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. "I hope Emma and Neal had a good evening."

"I'm sure they did. Neal loves his big sister."

They walked inside and heard Neal crying. "Emma? We're home." Mary Margaret had a confused look on her face and picked up Neal out of his bassinet. "Emma?"

"Em?" David checked upstairs but found no sign of her. He came back down. "She's not upstairs."

"Where is she?" Mary Margaret rocked Neal in her arms trying to calm him down.

David pulled out his cell phone. "Ugh, Emma. Pick up." It went right to voicemail. "Emma? It's your dad. We just got home. Where are you? Is everything okay? Your mother and I worried."


	18. They Would Miss Neal More

****Just a short chapter showing what happened before MM and David came home!****

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's neck and the women continued kissing. She had never kissed a woman before. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist but then Emma pulled away.

"This is wrong."

"What?" Regina shook her head then leaned in for more but Emma pushed her away.

"I'm supposed to be babysitting my brother. You should go."

"Fine. I have things to do anyway." Regina stood up and suddenly they felt a gust of cold air.

"Leaving so soon?" The snowqueen appeared in front of them.

"Get out of here!" Emma clenched her hands into fists.

The snowqueen waved her hand and suddenly Neal was in her arms, crying.

Emma's mouth dropped and she got up to grab him but the snowqueen raised her hand causing an ice blast to hit Emma's shoulder.

"Emma!" Regina raised her hands ready to attack but Emma protested.

"No don't! She's holding Neal!" Emma grabbed onto her arm that was turning to ice.

"I am going to give you a choice." The snowqueen smiled slightly. "Either you both join me willingly, or I take Neal with me."

"No! He's just a baby!" Emma cried out.

"Emma, who do you think your parents would miss more? You or Neal?" She stroked Neal's cheek.

"Emma, don't listen to her." Regina tried to warn her.

"Please, just give him back."

"You haven't answered my question, Emma. Who would they miss more?"

"Neal! Okay? They would miss Neal more! Now please, just don't hurt him!"

"I won't hurt him. But you need to come with me."

"Fine. I'll go. Please, just give Neal to Regina." Emma said.

"Oh, that wasn't the deal. The deal was both of you would join me."

Regina nodded. "Okay, let's get this over with."

The snow queen smirked. She waved her hand, Neal was back in his bassinet and she disappeared with Emma and Regina.


End file.
